This application claims the priority of German patent 197 35 167.0-26, filed Aug. 14, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Process and apparatus for manufacturing woven fabrics, particularly tire cord, are known, for example, from the applicant's previous weaving systems.
A special characteristic of the known systems is that a separate device, called a feeding stand, is arranged between the mechanical weaving loom and at least one bobbin creel having a plurality of rotatably disposed bobbins which have a self-braking effect or are directly actively braked. In the feeding stand, among other things, a compensating device is integrated whose object is to provide a length compensation in the warp thread family and, in the case of a relatively high withdrawal speed of the warp threads from the warp thread bobbins during a new start of the mechanical weaving loom, temporarily compensate for the rotational difference between the initial and the working rotation of the bobbins in the bobbin creel.
During a weaving loom stop, a spring-loaded compensating device, which is inserted between two rollers arranged axially in parallel and spaced from one another, has the effect that the warp thread family is deflected; that is, the trailing length of the warp thread family resulting from the moment of inertia of the rotating warp thread bobbins is taken up by the deflection by means of the compensating shaft relative to a reference plane of the warp thread family.
At the time of a new start of the weaving loom, the deflected trailing length is spring-elastically released so that an abrupt starting of the warp thread bobbins and, in connection therewith, an overstretching of the warp thread family is more or less avoided.
From the above-described process sequence for taking up and releasing the trailing length, it becomes clear that even a compensating shaft loaded by tension springs can react only by mean of empirical experimental values to the slowing-down rotation of the bobbins resulting from the weaving stop or from weaving-technical operations. For example, in the case of heavy, fully wound bobbins and at a high weaving speed, the reaction of the spring-loaded compensating shaft to the warp thread family therefore does not meet the demands made on it.